MY NEW NEIGHBOUR
by Thee Potato Monster
Summary: A hot fitness trainer has just moved into the house across the street. He goes by the name Sasuke. Naruto helps him settle into the house and that begins a friendship... or is there more? How about we ask Naruto's boyfriend, Sai? PS: There's more... In a SASUNARUSASU... There's always more...
1. Chapter 1

**PART 1: MEETING MY NEW NEIGHBOUR**

"Do you really have to go?" I asked him, my hands clung to his uniform refusing to let go.

"Naruto, I'm the pilot of one of the most travelled on airplanes in the world. If I don't go, a billion people will be disappointed." replied Sai, my boyfriend.

Sai is a pilot of the KK airline. It is literally the best airplane to hit the sky ever since, well… ever! I've been on it only once because it's so damn expensive and because my boyfriend is its pilot. There is hardly any difference between the A-class section and the Coach section. Well actually, in the A-class section, you get your own private quarter, but the coach section still holds A-Class potential.

Today, like many other days, he's leaving me for some exotic destination half way across the world… literally! You'd think I'd be used to it by now considering how long we've been together-1 year! It's not much but it's the longest relationship I've ever been in. We celebrated our one year anniversary last week-when he was off duty.

It's 6a.m in the freaking morning, and here I am, standing on my driveway, bidding my boyfriend farewell for a couple of days after he spent the night at my house. I'm not happy about it, no, I'm not happy about it one bit!

"I don't want you to go." I whined with my head tucked beside his neck.

"Naruto…" He took my hands and pulled them off his uniform, "I'll be back in a couple of days."

"But I'll miss you…"

"I'll miss you too…" he kissed my forehead before picking up his luggage. " I'll see you."

I nodded giving him a peck on his lips.

"Love you…" I told him.

"I love you too." He smiled before turning on his heel and entering the taxi that waited for him.

"Take care of yourself when I'm gone." He waved as the car pulled away.

"I'll do my best!" I waved back giving him one of my spectacular grins watching the taxi drive away.

I sighed before walking back to my now empty two bedroom, two baths, one kitchen, one living room and one very cozy Jacuzzi bungalow.

…

After taking another 2 hour rest, my ludicrous brain decided that it would be a great idea to wake everything up; everything except my grand will power. So, after another 30 minutes of an intense battle between my brain and my body's will to get out of bed, my brain won… because of my peanut sized bladder. Damn that urine collecting organ!

After flashing the toilet, I washed my hands and brushed my teeth. Uninterested in taking a shower, I scratched my itchy butt and I walked downstairs in my boxers and vest without a care in the world.

I opened the front door and picked up the newspaper that lay on the outdoor rag, like I always did. I read the first line and if it were interesting I would have taken it inside. But since it wasn't, I threw in the dustbin right next to the door where all the other uninteresting newspapers lay.

I stretched my arms with a yawn then scratched my then itchy tummy when a black Range drove into the house opposite mine. I frowned in wonder of whom it was when a moving truck parked in front of the house before the person had the chance to step out-blocking my view of him or her. I then remembered that Lady Tsunade put up a 'For Sale' sign in front of the house before she got re-married and moved.

"Idiot! This means I can't sneak into the pool in her backyard without causing suspicions." I hit my forehead. "Why did she have to move?"

I walked back into my house in thought of where I was going to have my late night swims.

…

The rest of my morning went on as usual: I finally took a shower and had some breakfast before sitting down on my couch watching cartoons on the TV. I do this every time I wake up hours before it's time for me to go to work.

I work as a bartender in a club so I don't have to be at 'the office' until 5p.m-work ends at 6a.m. I got off work early the day before to spend time with Sai before he left for the other side of the worlds' hemisphere, that's why I was so early today; otherwise, I'm usually up at 3p.m.

As time slowly flew by I found myself getting more and more bored of the TV. I grabbed my phone and texted a bunch of my friends. Of corse none of them replied because none of them were awake because all of them work at the club.

I sighed out of sheer boredom.

I then turned off the TV and walked to my front door. I hoped that my neighbor wasn't as old and annoying as Lady Tsunade but still as good looking and non-feminine. Also, I hoped that we would become instant friends that way I'd still get free late night swimming time in the pool.

I opened my front door and closed it behind me once I stepped out. The moving truck was still outside the house and movers were carrying heavy furniture into the house. I put on my flip-flops and walked across the street to see if I could help my new neighbor settle into their new house-with a backyard pool.

The front door was wide open when I reached the house. Not minding my manners and not really caring about courtesy, I walked straight in; in search of the only person or people not sporting an ugly uniform.

I walked into the kitchen and found the person that I was looking for-their back anyway. Based on their silhouette, it was man, in skinny jeans… really skinny jeans! He also had spiky raven colored hair and wore a tight black T-shirt.

"Hi!" I honestly yelled grabbing his attention.

He turned around to face me and boy did I not expect see that!

"Who are you?" he asked me.

I, still in awe, couldn't answer his question. Heck! I didn't even hear his question!

He arched his eyebrow and that only made it worse.

His dark eyes and perfect cheek bones only made me jealous. His pale skin went so well with his raven coloured hair which fell on either side of his face-only passing his chin by a few centimeters-also made me jealous. He was HOT! The definition of HOT! And his body… DAYUM! That tight shirt did him justice.

Yes, I checked him out, who wouldn't? He was gorgeous!

He cocked his head to the side and stared at me. I watched his eyes scan my face before they moved down my body then back to my face again. He smirked.

'Did he just check me out?' I asked myself in thought.

"Do you come with the house?" he asked in an almost teasing manner… almost.

I cleared my throat.

"Umm… No..." I answered. '…unless you want me to.' I chuckled in my head.

"My name is Naruto and I live right across the street from you. I saw your car pull into the driveway this morning and the movers' park in front of your house so I assumed that you'd need a little help settling into your new home…" I paused then murmured, "…with the backyard pool." I gave him my most dazzling smile.

He smirked once more.

"What's with the smile?" I had to ask him. This time, my eyebrow was arched.

"I'm Sasuke." he held out his hand, basically letting me know that I had to walk to him in order for me to shake it. So I did.

"Nice to meet you…" I said shaking his hand.

"Same here…" he nodded.

Soon, there was an awkward silence in the room but the guy, Sasuke is it, still held the smug smile on his face. I frowned in wonder of what it meant.

"So um…-"

"Out of sheer curiosity, are your shorts a little tight on you in the crotch area?" he interrupted.

I was taken aback by the question. 'Why would he ask me such a thing?'

"No…? Why?" I frowned at him.

"Your fly is open." he gave me yet another smirk before leaving me embarrassed in the kitchen.

I closed my zip in clarification that my new neighbour was a first class asshole.

Sasuke soon returned to the kitchen carrying a box with the word 'FRAGILE' written on it.

"There are more boxes in the moving truck if you want to help." He informed me.

I nodded in compliance before heading out to the moving truck. I thought I could get inside the truck to look for the word 'BACKYARD' written on a box somewhere so I could go check out the pool in the backyard but, there was already somebody inside the truck handing out the last few remaining boxes. I too was handed a 'FRAGILE' box that had 'KITCHEN' written on the top.

I sighed in discontent; it was back to the kitchen for me.

As I headed into the house, Sasuke was just heading out. He smiled at me; I assumed it was out of mockery. I frowned and turned my cheek to him.

I placed the box on the marble counter and moved some stuff around to make sure that it didn't fall before heading out to get more boxes. I walked to the truck as Sasuke talked to one of the movers. I ignored their conversation and went on with my duty up until I heard the mover say, "Thank you Doctor."

'Doctor?' I thought to myself returning to the house, 'This douche is a doctor?'

Eventually, the truck was empty and the movers had arranged all the furniture the way that the boy wanted them to before they had left.

"So, you're a doctor?!" I broke the silence as I helped him arrange his dishes in the kitchen. I stood beside him handing him glasses from the box as he arranged them in the cupboard above him.

"Well, not technically." He responded.

"I heard the mover call you a doctor." I looked at him.

"Yeah well…" he looked embarrassed, "I have a PhD."

"What?" I was surprised. 'This douche bag has a PhD? In what, assholelogy?' I thought to myself. "Aren't you a little too young to have a PhD?"

"I skipped a couple of grades in my lifetime."

"Ah… you're one of those geniuses."

"I wouldn't say that…"

"Okay, PhD in what?" I asked.

"Fitness, health and nutrition…" He looked at me, "I'm a fitness trainer."

"Oh! That explains your awesome body!" I nodded in satisfaction.

He arched an eyebrow with yet another smirk.

"I mean…" I cleared my throat, "You're really… fit." I smiled embarrassed… yet again.

Clearly the boy was flattered; I just hope it didn't give him a bigger head.

"Thank you." He said reaching for another glass, "So how often do you go to the gym?"

"I've only been to the gym like 5 times in my entire life." I told him. 'And that's because I wanted to check out cute boys…'

"You're lying." He looked at me rather surprised.

"I wish I was; I hate sweating and working out."

"Wow… I'm impressed."

"Why?"

"You have a… awesome body should I say…" he smiled at me.

"Oh I see what you did there… nice." I admittedly blushed. 'Maybe this guy is not such a douche bag after all…'

"I've had these guns ever since puberty." I noted, "I got my mum's genes."

"You mean your dad's genes." he frowned.

I chuckled. "You're funny."

He gave me a blank look. I smiled in response.

"So what do you do?" Sasuke finally asked me.

'Me?' I thought, 'I have a PhD in faggotry and...'

"I'm a bartender." I answered.

"A bartender huh?" he looked at me, "Girls must love you."

"This coming from the fitness trainer…"

We chuckled.

"It's almost one; would you like something to eat?" he asked me.

"You're fridge is empty." I scowled at him, "I checked."

"That's because it's new and I'm not going grocery shopping till later." He said pulling out his phone from his back pocket, "I could always order in."

"That won't be necessary, my house is right across the street; and my fridge is packed with useless foods that I'm never going to eat anyway." I told him. "Come, I'll show you my house."

"Okay." He left the glass on the counter and followed me out to my house.

…

I took off my flip-flops before I entered the house and Sasuke took off his shoes. We headed straight for the kitchen.

My dirty dishes from breakfast were still in the sink, no surprise there. A Neanderthal lives in this house after all.

"Feel free to cook whatever and use whatever you want." I announced, "Pots and pans are in the cupboard, veggies are in the fridge, dry stuff like spices and instant foods are in the pantry, along with all the meat in the freezer."

The raven walked to the fridge and opened it. A loaf of bread fell out of it.

"You weren't kidding when you said your fridge was packed." He picked up the loaf.

"I told you." I said walking into the pantry headed to the freezer, "What do you want? I have fish, chicken, beef, pork and mutton."

Sasuke followed him into the pantry. "Woah!" he looked around at all of the shelves, "You have a lot of instant foods."

"Oh yeah, I hate cooking." I said opening the freezer allowing the cool air to hit my face.

"It's all noodles." Sasuke said taking one packet off the shelf.

"Ramen to be exact; I get them all with coupons so it's pretty cheap." Pride oozed out of my pores, "I have pork ramen, beef ramen, chicken ramen, mutton ramen, prawn ramen, crab ramen, you name it, I got it!"

"Why so many?" he frowned.

"It's all I eat."

"Then why do you have a freezer and fridge full of fresh food?"

"I have to a bit of normality in me." I answered, "Plus, I have friends that enjoy eating that unpackaged stuff."

"We have got to change your diet." He walked over to the freezer and pulled out a chicken before heading back to the kitchen.

"Chicken it is…" I said shutting the freezer shut. I grabbed a couple of ramen packets before heading out as well.

Soon, we were both cooking, well, he was. All I had to do was boil the noodles in hot water for 2 minutes and I was done.

"Where are your potatoes?" he asked me.

Seated on my dining table eating my first bowl of ramen while the other one was boiling in a pot, I answered, "There's a basket in the pantry next to the freezer, can't miss it."

He walked into the pantry then soon walked out with a bunch of potatoes in his hands.

"What are you making?" I was intrigued.

"Real food…" he responded.

"Ramen is real food."

"Yes, but that instant stuff isn't."

"What's the difference?"

"That instant stuff is processed."

"As long as it tastes good, I don't care."

"Clearly…"

"You need help?" I wanted to know. The poor guy has been on his feet all day.

"Not if you prefer eating." He replied peeling the potatoes with a knife over the sink.

I slid off the table, walked to a drawer and pulled out a potato peeler. I then grabbed myself a potato and began peeling.

"These things were created for exactly this purpose." I teased.

"Shut up, I didn't know it was in there."

"Did you ask?"

"Shut up!"

"Exactly!" I chuckled.

The rest of the day went on surprisingly well. We talked and cooked; and talked and ate; and talked and unpacked his boxes; and talked and laughed; and talked and broke a couple of his stuff; and I learnt a couple of things about him too. First of all, he really hates spiders and doesn't eat sweet things. Secondly, he really likes tomatoes and is kind of a neat freak.

"Don't forget about the house party tomorrow." he said as I stepped out of his house. It was quarter to five and I had to get to work, unfortunately.

"I won't." I told him. "I'll be sure to replace all the dishes I broke. I'm pretty clumsy."

"Don't even worry about it." He smiled, "Thanks for your help."

"What are neighbours for?" I grinned walking to my house with my bare feet.

"Have a good night!" he waved.

"I will!" I waved before walking into my house with one thought in mind, 'My new neighbour, Sasuke, is a pretty cool guy! And boy is he sexy!'


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 2: SWIMMING POOL FOR TWO**

It was 15 minutes to 6 when my eyes fidgeted open. As usual, I beat the alarm clock that was set to ring at 6. Sometimes I asked myself why I even bothered setting that damn thing-subconsciously, I enjoyed beating it.

I sat erect, stretching my sleep obsessed limbs with a yawn. I flipped the covers off me before getting off my bed and folding the edge in a neat right-angled triangle. I walked into my bathroom then stared into the mirror. My thoughts drifted to what I was going to wear to my party that evening. 'I will ask Naruto to help me decide.' I thought.

Even though I'd only met the guy yesterday I was fond of him. 'Am I really that gullible? He's a nice guy, is it wrong to like him? Would it be weird with him being my neighbor and all?' were just a few of the questions that ran through my mind.

I shook my head in attempts to extinguish all thoughts of Naruto. Did it work? No, no it did not. In fact it only made it worse because now I was excited to see him again.

I sighed exiting the bathroom.

I walked to my closet to get ready for my morning run. 'I wonder if he's gay…' I thought as I got ready, 'He showed signs of being gay…ish… I mean… he laughed at everything I said, even when they weren't funny, but yet again he could've just been laughing at me or maybe he was just trying to be polite, me being the new neighbour and all.'

I sighed.

'Why make such a fuss Sasuke? You're new here, at least get to know some people…' I thought to myself as I wore my running shoes.

Most people would've woken up with the thought of how great their sleep was in their new house; I on the other hand, woke up with the hopes that my new neighbor was gay.

I walked down the stairs of my posh looking bungalow in my white vest, baggy red shorts and grey running shoes. I had my iPod in my pocket and my headphones in my ears playing my favorites tunes. I was ready to run and quench all my thoughts of my new neighbor.

Locking my front door once I stepped out, I noticed Naruto's car drive up his driveway into his garage. I turned to my car and wondered why I didn't have that mentality to just park it inside the garage instead of bothering myself to cover it with the plastic car cover last night.

"Idiot!" I hissed.

I walked off the patio down to the sidewalk when Naruto walked out of his garage before allowing it close. He was visibly tired considering that he just returned home after a long night at work. I was tempted to go say hi but then I noticed that he was on the phone and just waved at him. He stood upright grinning and waving back at me on his way into his house.

"Wait!" I called after removing my headphones from my ears; he turned to me. "Don't forget, you have to help me shop for the party this evening!"

"Didn't I already explain to you what to do if I happen to wake up late?" he frowned at me.

"Oh yeah… I forgot…" I smiled. Of Corse I hadn't forgotten, I just wanted to hear his voice.

"Well, have a great run. I'm going to bed." He smiled before placing the phone back on his ear and walking up to his door step. "Baka! It's 6a.m in the morning and you're shouting at me?" I heard him yell into his phone.

I laughed before placing the headphones back in my ear and beginning my run.

…

By the time I got back from my run, I had invited 10 people to my house party-majority of them being female. 'Are there no guys in this neighbourhood?' I asked myself unlocking my front door. I placed my keys in the key bowl; at least I would have if I had one, so I left them on the coffee table and then ran up the stairs for a shower.

…

Finally, after getting dressed and having breakfast and cleaning my messy house-no I do not have OCD, my house was just messy! It was 9a.m.

Naruto and I didn't agree to go shopping until 12 noon so I had 3 hours to do completely nothing. I called my club manager, yes I own a club, a fitness club: The Coliseum Fitness Club. I'm a fitness trainer, it makes sense. SHE as usual had nothing relevant to say.

I sighed.

I was bored!

But then I remembered… I have a pool! 'What am I doing seated on the couch, when I have a pool?' I asked myself.

I ran up the stairs to my bedroom and changed into my swimming trunks. I grabbed a towel then headed to the kitchen for a glass of juice before heading out to the pool where I saw my blonde neighbour frolicking around like a little kid in a playground.

"What the hell?" I frowned, "Why are you in my pool?" Not that I'm complaining.

"Sasuke!" his head jolted out of the water; he looked at me. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"I should…" he responded.

"Then?" I asked.

"I can't fall asleep…" he receded into the water.

"Why?" my eyebrow arched in utter curiosity. I sat down at the pool's edge with my feet in the water, my glass of juice still in hand waiting for the boys' answer.

With the rest of his face-from his nose down-immersed in water, his blue eyes looked up at me. I concentrated on them. They looked more beautiful then, than they already were before due the sunlight that reflected off the calm surface of the pool into them.

His serious eyes never wavered from mine as if he were reading me. I didn't look away; in fact, I was drawn towards them. I left my glass of juice on the edge before getting into the water, our eyes never separated from one another. I walked to him. He stood upright and seemed to be waiting for me.

Finally I got him and he pulled me close, our bodies touched. I couldn't explain what was going on or what I was feeling. I felt like his eyes were speaking to me, like they could see right through me.

"Why?" I asked, "Why can't fall asleep?"

"Because I can't stop thinking about…" he paused placing his hand behind my neck, "…you." He finished off with a kiss.

My eyes closed feeling his lips brush against mine… but I couldn't concentrate due to an annoying ringing sound in the background.

My eyes shot open to the sound of the alarm clock ringing. I sat up disoriented. I scanned my surroundings wondering where the hell I was for a couple of seconds before it suddenly hit me, it was dream…


	3. Chapter 3

**PART 3: EARLY MORNINGS AND KIWI PUNCHES**

SASUKE POV

I grabbed the alarm clock from the bedside table and pulled out the batteries in an un-knowing haste. I was too disoriented to remember the off-button that came with the damned contraption. I tossed it aside landing my feet on the floor.

"What was that?" I asked myself, referring to the odd dream, "Oh man…"

I sighed. I couldn't comprehend my emotions… as for my thoughts… I shook my head.

"It was a stupid dream…" I told myself, "It meant nothing."

I got off my bed and walked into the bathroom. The little glimpse of dim light that shone from the rising sun outside finally shone into my room.

I changed into my jogging gear equipped with my headphones and iPod. Heading downstairs to the kitchen to fill my bottle up with water before I went for the run, I heard splashing from my backyard. I frowned and changed route to my backyard.

In my mind, it was a little animal such as a squirrel or something that found itself in an awkward, wet dilemma. I was wrong!

"Ohayō Sasuke!" he grinned at me with a wave. He was seated on the edge of the other side of the pool. He only had his swimming trunks on.

I frowned speechless with my mouth slightly and unknowingly open.

"Did you sleep well in your new home?" he smiled shutting his eyes in wait for a response.

"What are you doing here?" I managed to ask in a whisper.

"Huh? I didn't hear could you, speak up!" he looked at me.

'This is so awkward! This is so freaking awkward! I dreamt about him last night.' I thought.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" I watched cock his blonde head to side. He was reading me.

"You should go." I said in a frantic response. It felt so awkward seeing him after the dream I had last night. I couldn't look him in the eye, not just yet.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"N-no." I stuttered, "It's just-I'm late-that's all. I have work and I haven't gone jogging yet; in fact, I think I'm going to skip jogging, I'm just going to leave." I backed up to my door.

"Sasuke?" he rose to his feet.

Seeing his perfectly tanned body just caused me to flee into the comfort of my house.

"I'll see you later okay?" I said before closing the door behind me.

I sighed.

NARUTO POV

I frowned when he closed the door once he entered his house.

'Did I cross the line by getting into his pool without permission?' I thought, 'No, he told me that it was okay unless he was allowed to use my Jacuzzi at any time.'

"Did something happen?" I frowned.

On my walk back to my house a thought popped into my mind.

'Maybe he met up with someone I know at the market yesterday that told him I was gay. Is that why he reacted that way when he saw me? He's a homophobe?' I turned back to his house to see him walk out through the front door. His eyes met mine but he immediately covered his face and began jogging like he hadn't seen me; actually no, like he was trying to avoid me.

I sighed.

"It's going to be hard being neighbours with someone that doesn't have a liking for gay people." I told myself before walking up to my front porch and entering my house.

SASUKE POV

The music from my iPod blasted into my ear as I ran but still, my thoughts of Naruto lingered.

'Am I really that gullible that I'd have a crush on a guy that I had only just met?' I thought, 'This is ridiculous! I didn't have to react like that, now's he probably thinks badly of me.'

Relationships have never really been my expertise. It's not because I'm gay, no. It's because I just plainly suck at them. I'm allegedly 'not fun'. The whole point of a relationship is to have fun right? How can you have fun with someone that has been told on countless occasions that they're not fun?

I groaned.

'I'm already thinking of ways of trying to improve myself for this guy.' I thought, 'How can one be so gullible at matters of the heart?'

NARUTO POV

"What?" I spoke into the phone.

"The police are still trying to figure out who stole this man's' luggage. The entire staff is being questioned, including the pilots." Sai explained, "It's going to take at least a week until I can fly again."

"But Sai-"

"I'm sorry." He interrupted, "Things like this happen, I can't control them."

I sighed disappointed.

He was supposed to be back after the weekend; now he's coming back after the entire week?

"Okay." I replied making sure that he heard the disappointment in my voice.

"Naruto I'm sorry." He sounded sincere, "This is my job."

"Yeah…"

"I love you." He told me.

"I love you too." I replied.

"So, what time is it there?" Sai wanted to know, "Its 5:30.P.M here."

"It's 6:30A.M."

"What are you doing up so early?"

I lay down on my bed.

"You can choose to believe this or not because it sounds like a total cliché but… I miss you." I told him, "I can't stop thinking about you."

I really did miss him. Without anything to do all I could think about was him. That's why I went for a swim, I was hoping to bump into Sasuke because he managed to get my mind off him the day before; I was hoping he could do it again. It would've been a success if he didn't react the way he did.

I yawned.

"You know what? I think I'll hit the hay… I'll talk to you when I can okay?"

"Alright. Talk to you later. Sleep well. Take care of yourself."

"Okay. Love yah! Bye." I cut the phone then set it aside.

With a sigh, I got under my sheets and allowed sleep to devour me.

SASUKE POV

It's 1, after noon, so I have 5 hours to make food for the dinner party. Naruto said he'd help out if I needed him to but, I can't stand the thought of seeing him again. Yet again, I have 10 guests, of whom 5 I don't know, that are coming over and the last thing I want to do is feed them with dry snacks. It is a DINNER party after all.

I sighed.

I just had to man up and ask for his help.

…

I rang his door bell 3 times like he had instructed me to do. He had also told me that if I didn't receive an answer, it would be because of his ludicrous brain that ultimately shuts down all his five senses when he sleeps. So he instructed me to allow myself into his house and head up stairs to his bedroom in order to wake him up.

I did so.

When I got to his bedroom door, I quietly opened it and quietly stepped in-which was really stupid because my mission was to wake him up. So I slammed the door shut behind me. This only caused the boy to change his sleeping position.

"Oi! Naruto!" I called walking towards the bed, "Wake up Naruto!"

He fidgeted in his sleep.

"Naruto…" I whispered approaching the side of his bed.

I wanted to take a glimpse of his resting face.

It was so adorable. He seemed at peace. His blonde hair was rougher than usual but that only made him look cuter.

I smiled in absolute admiration.

It was a shame that I was going to ruin his sleep.

"DOBE!" I shouted into his ear.

As a reflex action, the blonde screamed then stretched his folded hand that collided with my less than expectant kiwis. (My nuts) I fell to the ground due to the shooting pain I felt in between my legs. It turned out that his finely toned body wasn't just for show.

"Sasuke?" he seemed to have just acknowledged my presence, "Oi! Sasuke!"

Tears threatened to spill over my eyelids. My manhood had just been shattered. All I could do was roll on the floor and whimper.

"What are you doing on the floor?" he sounded genuinely confused.

"You crashed my genitals." I replied in a whisper hoping that he'd heared.

An apologetic grin was drawn across his face as he got out from under the covers to assist me.

He wore a pair of tight, orange Calvin Klein boxers that really showed off his own manhood. I couldn't help but stare… and feel slightly turned on; but given my current situation, that wasn't particularly a good thing.

Seeing that he was basically naked before my eyes, I realized just how sexy he really was.

His perfectly looked after 6 packs completely complimented his muscle grazed chest. His small, rounded ass was so tight you could bounce a coin off it. I'm pretty sure if I wasn't already I'd be tempted to try.

I seemed to have forgotten about the shooting pain when I concentrated my eyes on his crotch. I was turned on just by looking at it. Was it wrong for me to feel that way? No. I'm gay and he's a guy, it's normal. Scratch that, he's a sexy guy!

Naruto helped me up.

"Are you alright?" his eyes looked at me with genuine concern.

I could only nod.

"Good." He grinned massaging the back of his neck, "I was afraid I might have caused a leakage or something."

I examined his flexed triceps when he lifted his arm behind his head.

"There is no way that this boy got that body from just testosterone and other puberty-related hormones." I thought out loud.

Naruto chuckled.

Realizing what I had said, I turned away embarrassed.

There was a moment of silence.

During this time, I noticed that the boy wasn't uncomfortable with the way he was dressed in front of me. This allowed my body to loosen up a little since I, personally did not mind him the way he was dressed.

"I came by to request for your assistance." I told him.

"I assumed that when you woke me up." He smiled with a nod assuring me that he'd be coming over to help, "I'll be at your house in 15minutes."

I smiled in approval.

"I'll see you then…" I told him.

"I'm assuming you can walk yourself out?"

I nodded.

With the first step I took, I felt the lingering pain in between my legs. I ignored it and walked on past him. I felt his eyes on me as I headed for the door. I only prayed that my legs weren't so far apart as I walked.

NARUTO POV

As soon as the door shut behind Sasuke, I jolted into the bathroom to relieve myself of the throbbing between my legs. Just pulling down my briefs did the trick. I sighed with relief.

There was something about the way he looked at me that had me… I sighed once more.

I looked down at my slightly elevated shaft. 'I thought we got over the random erections in high school… damned cock!' I cursed stepping into the cold shower.


	4. Chapter 4

**PART 4: A FORCE OF ATTRACTION**

Instead of ringing the bell like most normal people would do, Naruto decided to knock on the door.

"Exercising your knuckles I see…" Sasuke commented opening the door. Cleary, he was having a difficult time forgetting the little incident that occurred earlier that afternoon. He was scarred for life!

"If you don't mind, you can get started in the kitchen. I'm making rice, so, do you mind boiling water?"

"You can't burn water so I guess I'd be fine doing that." Naruto grinned. 

"Great. I have to make a phone call to the office. There's been a minor incident." Sasuke said heading upstairs.

"Is everything okay?" Naruto wanted to know.

"It should be, it was something very small…" Sasuke looked at him, "You can help yourself to whatever is in the fridge."

Sasuke turned on his heel then raced up the stairs.

NARUTO POV

I noticed that a few things had changed around the house. The furniture wasn't entirely the same as I left it yesterday. It actually looked more spacious. And also, a few decorations were added: a flower vase on the coffee table, a couple of painted pictures hang on the wall and a picture frame…

I walked to the large cupboard that held the TV and some other ornaments hanging and standing on shelves. I picked up the picture frame that stood on the shelf above the TV.

It was Sasuke when he was younger…much younger. He looked-at most- the age of 12. He gave the camera a serious look, like he was annoyed at it or something. I chuckled.

He looked so different back then…

"My brother took the last fruit basket from the gift shop in the mall. I wanted it so I could give it to a friend of mine who broke leg but, he got to it before I could." Sasuke walked up behind me, "I was so pissed at him when that picture was taken… little did I know that he bought it for the same reason."

He smiled at the picture, almost giving it a nostalgic look.

"Let's get to work." He said heading to the kitchen, ruining the moment.

I returned the picture to its place then followed the raven to the kitchen.

When I walked in, the first thing I noticed was… It was spotless!

'Yet again, what else would I expect from someone with mild OCD?'

"You really make my kitchen look like a garbage can." I commented.

"Your kitchen does that all on its own, no help needed." He smirked.

"Hey, I'm a guy, I don't clean!" I filled his kettle up with water.

"I'm a guy and I clean." He reciprocated.

"That should tell you something." I chuckled placing the kettle on the heating stove.

"That my mum did a good job with raising her off spring?"

"That you do not deserve to be called a man."

"I don't deserve to be called a man?! Me?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!" I teased.

He gave a slight chuckle before replying, "I'm more man than you!"

"Ooh… now you just crossed the line…" I replied. I couldn't help but smile. He smiled back assuring me that he was only joking. So I went on, "You getting at something duck butt?"

His eyes narrowed. 'As if he didn't look hot enough already…'

SASUKE POV

"You tell me Blondie…" I countered to his comment about my spikes. He had already mentioned that they looked like a ducks' tail feathers yesterday but, calling me duck butt?

I chuckled.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"No reply?" I teased, "Did I make the little blonde girl cry?"

"Girl?" he frowned, "Ah-ah, I' m all man! And you saw that when you woke me up…"

I felt my cheeks flush. 'Did he notice me staring? Oh God! I am so embarrassed…' I panicked.

"…with how strong a punch I gave you. I don't think a little girl would have made you cry the way I did."

'Oh thank you! He was referring to the punch…' I sighed with relief.

"Would you like me to pay you back for that?" I teased folding my hand into a fist.

"What can YOU do?" he smirked.

I couldn't shake the feeling that he was provoking me…

"Come at me!" he commanded.

… but for what reason?

"I'm waiting…" he opened his arms.

"We should get to work…" I noted, "…before things escalade into something-"

Is this…

"-that we'd both regret."

…flirting?

"You scared that I'll hurt you?" he took a step forward.

"Oh please… I'm scared that I'll hurt YOU…" I looked at him, observing his body movement.

He took another step forward.

'Is he preparing to attack me? Or does he just…'

"What are you waiting for?" he asked me.

…want…

He chuckled lowering his arms, "Let's get started."

...my...

I pulled him by the hand, gave him a twirl before resting him in my arms.

...hands on him?

NARUTO POV

"Let's get started-"

Before I had the chance to finish my sentence, he pulled me by my hand then slammed my back against his chest. His broad left hand held my abdomen while his right hand found itself interlocked with mine.

I was in awe. I didn't know what to do or how to react. I... I...

"Word of advice..." he whispered, "...never let your guard down."

I was attracted to his voice. There was something about his whisper that made me feel...-

I jolted to the sound of the kettle whistling, we both did. Our bodies separated but our hands still lingered together before he hastily turned off the stove. With an oven mitt, he removed the kettle from the hot metal plate and placed it aside.

"That was startling..." he turned to me with a smile, "I hope you've learnt your lesson."

I chuckled rubbing the back of my neck. He didn't seem fazed by the moment all... so why did I?

"Yap!" I nodded, "Let's get cooking!"

He nodded in approval.


	5. Chapter 5

**PART 5: A PHONE CALL AWAY**

SASUKE POV

Silence filled the room after we had started preparing dinner. The beef was in the oven and the rice was boiling on the stove. The only sound that flowed was the sounds that the refrigerator and the boiling rice made; and also the sound of my sharp knife cutting and chopping onions. I sighed in thought for a conversation starter.

"So..." Naruto broke the silence as he peeled potatoes, "...how are you?"

I frowned. 'Really, that was the best you could come you with? How are you?'

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" my eyes never left my onions.

"This morning you seemed a little... I don't know..." he shrugged, "...off...?!"

"You noticed that..."

"Of corse I noticed... it was weird." He turned to me, "Did something happen?"

"Well..." I looked at him, "It's not... I don't know... I just..." I sighed.

'How in the world was I going to tell HIM that I, A BOY, dreamt about kissing HIM last night?' I thought, 'I didn't want to let him know that I was gay until I was certain that HE was gay as well. Otherwise, seeing that he lives right across the street from me... it wouldn't be fun.'

"You didn't run into someone that knows me, did you?" he looked worried.

I frowned.

"What if I did?" I questioned intrigued.

He bit his lip. He was definitely hiding something seeing that he refused to look me straight in the eye.

My eyebrow arched, "Naruto?"

"I-"

He was interrupted by a phone call.

"Wait one minute..." he pulled the cellular device out of his pocket and answered it, "Hello?... Listen, right now is not the time... 2 weeks?!..." he yelled angrily, "Why? It's just a luggage bag, I'm pretty sure that your plane can afford to just pay this guy back for his stuff... What?"

'Plane? Luggage bag? What a conversation!' I wondered, 'Who was he talking to? Whoever it was, they didn't make him happy.'

NARUTO POV

This was it; I was going to tell him about my sexuality. If we're going to have a proper friendship, he has to know; if he didn't like it then, whatever.

"I-"

The vibration and ringing in my pocket interrupted me.

"Wait one minute..." I told him as I pulled out my phone. I looked at the caller ID, it was Sai.

"Hello?" I answered.

"I have news."

"Listen, now's not the time."

"I won't be coming home for another 2 weeks."

"2 weeks?!" I practically yelled.

"Just hear me out-"

"Why? It's just a luggage bag, I'm pretty sure that your plane can afford to just pay this guy back for his stuff." I interrupted him.

"That's the thing, the guy himself, was a criminal."

"What?"

"This has turned into something totally unexpected. Another plane is coming to take the passengers to their destinations but the staff of this plane is supposed to stay here until the plane is free to leave."

"Can't you just ask them to take you too?"

"I'm the main pilot of this plane Naruto I can't just leave it here."

"So what am I supposed to do for the next 2 weeks?"

"I'll be calling you and we can talk and-"

I interrupted him, "Just whatever pilot!" I cut the phone.

"Is everything alright?" Sasuke asked me.

I almost forgot that he was here; heck! I forgot that I was in his house!

"Everything is fine..." I replied calming myself down when I received a text from Sai: I'm sorry...

I was so pissed at him I just wanted to slam my phone to the ground! I was so pissed at him because I knew it wasn't his fault but ever since he got this new job he's not around and... We've been together for a year damn it!

SASUKE POV

He looked agitated, almost angry when he returned the phone into his pocket.

"Naruto-"

"Let's just get back to work okay?" he picked up the potato peeler and went on peeling.

"But-"

"I don't want to talk about it." He interrupted.

I was vexed, seeing him like that. I didn't like it at all, right when we were having a good time too. I sighed. 'How could I make him feel better?'

"Last night I had a dream that you were in my pool." I told him with my eyes on the onions, "It was early in the morning and you said that you couldn't sleep. I dreamt that I got into the pool and we-"

We were interrupted by yet another phone call. 'How popular is this guy?'

NARUTOPOV

"What? More news?" I answered my phone with a groan thinking it was Sai.

"What are you talking about?" replied Kurama, my boss.

"Oh, Kurama... I thought you were someone else..."

"Yeah... anyway, listen, I need you at the club tonight, its fiesta night."

"What? But Kurama you already said that-"

"Yeah I know what I said; but then I realized that I already let you have the day off with your boyfriend just a day ago."

"I already made plans-"

"Cancel them! It's Friday today and everybody goes out on Friday. Plus, it's Fiesta night..."

"Kurama-"

"I don't care if you come today or not." He said, "Just know if you don't, you won't receive this months' pay check or the one after!"

"Ku-" the line went silent.

I groaned in frustration

I turned to Sasuke. He gave me a look of general concern. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, my phone keeps on getting in the way of our conversations."

"Its fine, I'm probably stealing you away from a bunch of people." He chuckled, "I hope everything's alright?!"

"I won't be attending the dinner party."

"What?"

"Something tells me that my friends won't be attending either..."

"Why?"

"That was my boss, he wants me at work today since its Friday and everyone goes out on Friday." I explained, "The friends I invited work at the club too so I'm assuming they won't be attending either."

"Can't you ask him for a deal?"

"The deal is, if I go I keep my job; if I don't go... I'm fired."

"That sucks..." he shrugged.

"I was really looking forward to it. For you to meet my friends and... to eat real food." I smiled.

He didn't return the polite gesture; instead he turned to his onions and went on chopping them. He was upset. But honestly, I wasn't too happy about it either. I was hoping to get my mind off Sai with the dinner party especially after the news that he gave me; but now I have to go to work and listen to drunken people talk about their problems.

"Before your phone called-the first time-you was going to say something..." he looked at me, "What was it you were going to say?"

"Oh... that..." I turned away.

"You don't have to say it if you don't want to anymore..."

"No it's just..." I took a breath.

I looked at him and said, "I'm gay."

His eyes opened and his mouth formed an 'O'. I watched the knife that was in his hand just in case he did have a phobia for homosexuals, such as myself.

"You're kidding right?"

"No." I shook my head, my eyes still on the knife.

He laughed.

His response wasn't unusual. Most of my friends did laugh out of absolute disbelief when I told them so there was no surprise there. What did surprise me though was his reply, "Me too."

"What?" I looked at him.

"I was telling you, last night I had a dream that you were in my pool. It was early in the morning and you said that you couldn't sleep. I dreamt that I got into the pool and we kissed." He chuckled.

"Kissed?" I frowned, "Is that why you were acting weird this morning when you saw me in the pool?"

He nodded smiling.

AUTHOR'S POV

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Does this dream hold a secret meaning to it?"

"What? No! Don't flatter yourself!" denied the Uchiha.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Don't get cocky!"

...

"It sucks that you won't be coming tonight." Sasuke said once Naruto stepped out of his house.

It was 5p.m and just about time for Naruto to get ready for work.

"I know, my damned boss just had to ruin everything!" he hissed, "I'll make it up to you... maybe!"

Sasuke smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely!" nodded the blonde before heading out to his house, "Have a great dinner okay?"

"I'll try my best!" the raven waved, "Take care!"

He closed the door and slumped against its wooden surface. He was excited for some reason. Naruto too walked home happy.

It was like weights had been lifted off both of them. The misunderstandings that existed in between them made more sense. Now they could be more comfortable around each other... but just how comfortable were they going to get?


	6. Chapter 6

**PART 6: PLAYING DIRTY!**

SASUKE POV

The next morning, 6:15 am, I walked out of my house-ready for my jog- only to find Naruto in my front lawn. He was crouched over, seemingly playing in the dirt. I didn't pay much attention to that seeing that his ass was pointing in my directing.

"Ohayo!" I greeted with a smile.

"Hm?" Naruto stood upright and turned to me. He was shirtless, sweaty and covered in dirt. I was okay with him being shirtless, definitely okay with that. I was also okay with him being sweaty, but dirty? NOT AT ALL! He also held a small garden shovel and a mini-rack in his two really, really, REALLY dirty hands. "Oh, Ohayo Sasuke!"

"Is there a reason you're in my front lawn so early in the morning?" I asked with a grimace on my face. He was dirty...

"Oh I just got back from work and an idea popped into my head." Naruto said picking up a small flower pot that stood behind him, "I thought I could spruce up your front lawn with some flowers from my garden."

"Yeah..." I felt a bit awkward considering the fact that I don't like flowers, real ones anyway. They come with bugs, dirt and unnecessary smells that I didn't particularly enjoy.

"I know you don't like real flowers, you told me, but look!" he turned to his side and directed my eyes to his masterpiece.

"Wow!" I exclaimed impressed. I must admit, it was a beautiful flowerbed... really beautiful. They were set at the base of the house right next to the rocky path. They were in perfect alignment and didn't look at all disgusting... or dirty. Plus, they were really colourful!

"Do you like it? I've been working on it ever since I got back from work almost an hour ago."

"You said that you just got back from work." I looked at him generally concerned. The boy left the house at 6.p.m the previous evening and returned at 5?! Why the hell is he awake? "May I ask, why are you doing this?"

"I told you I'd make up not attending your dinner party last night." Naruto responded.

"This is you making it up to me?" I asked feeling rather touched but still feeling bad at the same time because his eyes visibly screamed for rest.

"Yap." He nodded wiping the sweat off his forehead leaving a trail of dirt behind. (because apparently there wasn't enough dirt before...)

I freaked. How can one be so comfortable with dirt all over their body like that?

"What is it?" he asked me.

"You're... dirty..." I whined feeling the need wash all the dirt off of him.

"Oh yeah..." he chuckled in realization, "Your OCD is acting up."

"I do not have OCD!" I folded my arms in disagreement.

"Sure you don't..." the blonde rolled his eyes.

"I don't!" I scowled.

"Prove it!"

"I'm not proving anything to you."

"Then you have OCD!"

"I do not have OCD."

"Prove it, touch the dirt."

"Willingly get dirty? Hell no!"

"Okay then..." he smirked.

I narrowed my eyes then asked, "What?"

He dropped his tools and opened his arms, "Hug me."

"Hell no!" I yelled turning my head.

Part of me wanted to run over to him and give him what he asked for but the rest of me... no way! (And it's not because I have OCD! I just really hate dirty things...)

"Oh come on..." he walked towards me, his arms still open.

With every step he took I could feel the dirt get closer. Yes, FEEL it! (Because seeing it wasn't enough...) I wanted to coil away to a clean place... but behind me was more dirt.

It was either; I had forgotten that I could just run into my house where it was safe and dirt free or I actually wanted to hug the boy. I'll go with both so I don't look like a total fan boy.

"Okay-okay..." I stopped him when he stood a couple of feet away from me. "I'll shake your hand, how about that?"

"Okay." He smiled taking another step towards me and holding out his right hand.

I took a breath and summoned all my manly power before my hand reached for his. With one tap to the side, I was done!

"HA! I shook your hand!" I boasted at my superiority.

"You hardly touched me!" he frowned, "All you did was tap my finger!"

"LIES!" I shouted, "I shook you hand!"

"You tapped my finger!"

"But... but... you're covered in soil and dirt and stuff!" I whined, "I can't touch that, I can't, I can't!"

"Well too bad!" he jolted towards me.

My clean life flashed before my eyes before our bodies made contact. In any other situation that would have been very nice, but at that moment, I could feel my body spiralling into oblivion.

He hugged me.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

It was a tragedy, it was a sin!

My white vest turned brown when his arms pulled and held me to his bare chest. Purposely he brushed his dirty cheek against mine. His hands trailed to all parts of my back leaving my vest for, once upon a time, pale skin that had now turned brown due to his foul abuse.

The boy even took his time to run his hands under my vest, spreading what was left of his filth onto my sides. Thank goodness he didn't touch my weak spot or else this would've turned into-a giggle and a snort sounded from my lips. (I spoke too soon.)

He paused his abuse and took the time to raise his eyebrow before looking at me.

As if being filthy wasn't torture enough, the universe just had to let him know my number one weakness. My life was officially over!

He grinned with his hands still under my vest, still on my sides, still centimetres away from my weak spot. This was not good.

"What was that?" he asked with utmost fascination.

"Nothing..." I turned red. I couldn't let him know, I wouldn't let him know.

"You're ticklish over there, aren't yah?" he chuckled.

Ticklish was an understatement. When I was a kid and running around in my parents' home after being warned not to, right below the first rib on my left side bore a nasty scar after slamming against the coffee table's sharp corner. The wound was so deep I needed stitches; but apparently the doctors didn't stitch it correctly so I eventually needed surgery. The scar is gone now, but ever since then, that spot has been my weak spot. Why do I call it my weak spot you ask? Well, it's because I am easily aroused every time the slightest bit of pressure is applied in the area. That is why, Naruto cannot know about my weak spot! (You know unless we sleep together or something.)

"Is Sasuke ticklish?" he chuckled running his hand down my side once more.

A giggle and a shiver were the outcome of his second run in with my weakness. I had to stop him before he pin pointed the exact area.

He laughed at the giggle before feeling my sides again.

"No-no-stop-hihihi..." yet another giggle and another shiver resulted from his gentle touch. (Thank goodness it was gentle. Otherwise, it would've been much more than just a shiver and giggle.)

"Okay-okay, you've had your fun!" I said holding on to his fore-arms trying to get his hands out from under my vest.

It's funny how I'm the slightly taller and broader male and yet he had complete control over me. Well of corse, he had two advantages: He's covered in filth AND I'm "ticklish".

"Just one more time..." he brushed his hands over my side again trying to get his desired response.

"No, you've had enough..." I pulled his hands away by holding onto his wrists.

I could feel his resistance but I was stronger than he was-and boy did I feel good knowing that.

He broke into laughter once I got his hands free from my body.

I frowned at him.

"What's so funny?" I wanted to know.

He looked at me with a grin before I finally realized it.

I WAS COVERED IN FILTH!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I sprinted up to my front door before opening it and slamming it behind me once I was inside. The shower was about to become my best friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**PART 7: FROM DUSK...**

NARUTO POV

I stretched my limbs awakening from my humble sleep. I slept all through morning and through the afternoon; it was now evening, 4p.m. I rose from my bed feeling a rumble in my stomach. I hadn't eaten anything ever since work ended, perfect time for a few bowls of ramen.

I didn't bother myself to get dressed since I was going to have to leave for work soon anyway. I checked my phone and saw a couple of missed calls and 5 texts waiting to be opened and read.

I checked who the missed calls were from: they were from Sai. I assumed the texts would be from Sai as well. Three of them were, the rest were from the last person I expected to text me, Sasuke.

I read his first: Came into your room found you sleeping didn't want to disturb. Hope you don't mind that I turned on your Jacuzzi; PS: Hope you don't mind I kind of violated your privacy, I won't tell you how though.

The fool must've saved his own number in my phone when I was sleeping. I replied to his message: I'll call the cops on you.

I was about to check out Sais' messages when I received his reply: Be my guest, nothing can beat this... A few seconds later, I received an image. It was a picture of me sleeping, with fuzzy eye brows and a moustache drawn on my face by black marker.

But where did he get this picture-I gasped. I sprinted into my bathroom and stared myself in the mirror. My jaw dropped.

"That bastard..." I looked at my fuzzy eye browed and moustached reflection. Darn my brain for shutting down my 5 senses!

I replied: When I get my hands on you...

He replied instantly with a grin.

I looked myself in the mirror once more before laughing at myself.

"I don't look half bad in a moustache. I could do without the fuzzy eyebrows though." I told myself before washing off the ink from my eyebrows.

I left the 2D moustache on just for the fun of it. I took a picture of myself sporting the cross-eyed look then sent it to Sai. 'That should give him a laugh.' I thought to myself. That's when I remembered his texts. They read: I called you twice are you okay? Are you home? Who are you with?

I replied to all of them: I am fine. Yes, I'm home. Why do you always assume that I'm with someone?

It really ticked me off when he asked me that: 'Who are you with?'

Sai's the jealous type. I am too but Sai's jealousy level surpasses mine tenfold! He knows all of my friends and all of my friends know him but he still asks me whom I'm with? Unlike me, he flies off to the most exotic places in the world and hangs out with the most gorgeous men! If I ever asked him who he was with, I'd get a new name everyday! It just pisses me off when he asks me that... even though sometimes his jealousy is hot! Gosh, I missed him.

That is why I didn't hesitate when he called me then.

"Yes?" I answered.

"I hope you've gotten that ferret off your face by now." He chuckled.

"You liked that huh?" I smiled stepping out of the bathroom. My stomach still rumbled so once again, getting dressed wasn't really a thought worth acting on. I headed down to the kitchen.

"So, where were you when I called?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes expecting him to ask that.

"I was getting freaky with my next door neighbour." I replied.

"I'm not joking Naruto... you are joking right?" he grew serious.

"My next door neighbour is a female Sai!" I chuckled, "And she's old!"

"Then where were you?"

"I was sleeping! You of all people should know that!" I yelled.

"Why are you shouting?" he wanted to know.

"I hate it when you ask me who I'm with. It makes me feel like you don't trust me." I finally got to the foot of the stares before swerving my way into the kitchen.

"I hate being away from you that's all." He replied.

"Then come back home, I don't see what's stopping you."

"I already gave you my reasons."

"All of them having been irrelevant."

I walked into my humble-well I'll be darned... it's actually clean...ish. I walked into my surprisingly clean...ish... kitchen in search of a pot as my conversation went on with Sai.

"Are you mad?" he asked.

"Why would you ask that?"

"You still haven't replied the 'I'm sorry...' text I sent you yesterday."

"Oh..." I remembered the text. I was helping Sasuke with his cooking."I was..." I admitted.

"I'm sorry..."

"I know it's stupid for me to get mad considering that none of this is your fault and it's your job and all..." I filled the pot up with water, "But... Sai, ever since I met you've been a pilot but you were still around. Now with KK Airlines it's like... I'm losing you."

I set the pot on the gas cooker and let the water boil waiting for his reply.

I heard him sigh.

"I understand..." he said, "But I'm not the only one at fault."

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"Ever since I became a pilot for KK Airlines you've been spending most of your time at that club. Every time I'm on leave, the only time I get to see you is when you're sleeping."

"Sai, I don't need this job! I know that, you know that, everybody knows that. The only reason I got it is because you're never around and I don't particularly enjoy being alone all the time!" I let him know, "Also, I'm damn great at it!"

"I know..." he sighed, "Naruto I can't quit my job. I love it too much."

"I never asked you to." I stared out the kitchen window noticing the raven fast asleep in my Jacuzzi. 'He's still here?' I wondered.

"I don't know what else to tell you other than I'm sorry."

"That's all you can say..." I headed outside through the kitchen door, "It's too bad that's not enough for me."

"What are you saying?" Sai asked.

"I'm saying that I like to cuddle and I love to make out! I cannot do those things with myself you know?!" I practically yelled not noticing that the guy in my Jacuzzi was paying attention to my conversation.

SASUKE POV

With my shades on, I cocked my head back against the wall of the Jacuzzi. It was so warm and relaxing. 'I should get one of these.' I thought to myself, 'Maybe a Jacuzzi bath tub?'

I closed my eyes letting the jets do what they were created to do. (Author: What were they created to do? e_e)

I heard a door open and assumed it was the blonde. Who else could it be?

I was too comfortable in my comfort zone to respond to his presence when I heard him yell, "I like to cuddle and I love to make out! I cannot do those things with myself you know?!"

For a moment I thought he was talking to me and couldn't help but sit up and pay him some attention. I then realized he was talking to his phone and by then, he had already entered the house.

"Darn it! I got too excited too quickly!" I hissed at myself.

NARUTO POV

"I can't do those things with you either when you aren't around!" I scolded once I closed the door behind me.

"You think you're the only that feels that way?" he responded, "I feel what you're feeling too. I miss you too!"

"Then come home!"

There was silence between us for a while.

"2 weeks..." he spoke, "Just wait for me for 2 weeks..."

"Are you waiting for me?" I wanted to know.

"Why would you ask me that?"

"It was a yes or no question Sai."

"I can't believe you'd ask me that."

I sighed.

"You're right, I'm sorry..." I sounded sincere, but honestly, I wanted an answer.

"It's fine... we're both just feeling... you know..."

"Yeah... I better go..." I said, "I'm going to be late for work."

"Okay... love you... talk to you later."

"Love you too... bye." I cut the phone.

I sighed setting my phone down on the counter before heading into the pantry picking out three different flavours of ramen. I figured, if they tasted good individually, they'd taste great together!

I walked out of the pantry, closed the door behind me then walked to my pot of boiling water. I opened the package and poured its contents into the pot.

"Alright, I'll let you guys boil for 2 minutes..." I told my precious ramen before heading out to the backyard, "You!" I called walking to the Jacuzzi.

"Hm?" he sat up, his shades still covering his face.

"Ah, you're awake." I noted, "You like my moustache?"

He chuckled.

"Why wouldn't I? I'm the one who gave it to you." He smiled.

"I appreciate it." I stepped into Jacuzzi. It was the perfect warmth. He had my taste.

"How long have you been in here?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"Not so long... immediately after I got home from work and ate lunch..."

"You missed me didn't you?" I teased.

"Can't you tell that from my face?" he looked at me referring to the same face that was partly covered in dark sunglasses.

"Give me those." I took them off of him and put them on. "How do I look?" I turned to him.

He laughed.

"You look like a spy kids wanna-be."

I grinned.

"Hey..." he got my attention, "Do you mind if I come with you to work today?"

"Why?" I wanted to know.

"I want to meet your friends." He looked at me, "I didn't get to meet them yesterday..."

"You want to meet my friends?"

He nodded.

"And to see what keeps you away from home for so long..."

"You want to come see me work?!"

"Only if you're okay with it." He responded.

"Oh I'm okay with it..." I returned his sunglasses exiting the Jacuzzi. My ramen was calling for me. "But are YOU okay with it?" I looked at him having planted my feet to the ground.

"I'm the one who asked." He frowned.

"No I mean, do you think you'll be okay with being up from dusk to-" I was interrupted by the smell of burning noodles. I guessed the water was overflowing onto the hot stove. "I'm coming!" I called to my inanimate food substance as I ran inside.


	8. Chapter 8

**PART 8: LOVE IS IN THE AIR.**

NARUTO POV

I knocked on the boys' door in my bartending uniform which consisted of a black pair of pants, a white long sleeved shirt-rolled up to me elbows-and a red tie; it was basically just a normal suit. I knocked on his door once more.

"Why do you always insist on knocking?" he complained opening the door, "There's a door bell for a reason."

"Wow..." I checked him out in approval, "You look nice."

He wore a pair of black skinny jeans tied up to his waist by a black belt with chains hanging on one side. He paired it up with a baby blue V-neck t-shirt, exposing some of his chest, and a white blazer. And let's not forget the blue and white Supras he chose to pull the outfit together.

"Thank you." He smiled, "Let me get my wallet then we'll go."

"Sure." I let him close the door in front of me before I went on to pull the car out of my driveway.

...

I sat impatiently in my running car, waiting for the boy to walk out of his house.

'How long does it take for one to get his wallet?' I asked myself turning the radio on.

I own an escalade; millage isn't that perfect, especially when the AC is on!

Finally, after a good 5 minutes, I saw him step out of his house and lock the door. He casually walked to my car before stepping into the passenger seat.

"You need 5 minutes to put your wallet into your pocket?" I frowned at him only to notice the addition of accessories to his outfit: a chain around his neck, a couple of bands on his wrist and black stud earrings.

He closed the door then looked at me saying, "Sorry."

"I didn't know you wear earrings." I pulled the gear to drive before we took off, "I've never noticed your pierced ears."

"My ears aren't pierced." He strapped on the seat belt, "These are magnetic earrings."

"Oh cool! I've always wanted magnetic earrings." I noted, "I just don't know where to get them."

"You want one?" he removed one then held it out to me.

"I'm driving I'll take it later."

Next thing I knew his hands were on my ear putting on the earring.

"There you go." He rested in his seat.

"How do I look?" I wondered then glanced into the rear view mirror, "Not too shabby."

"I was just about to say the same thing." He smiled, "So what should I expect from the club tonight?"

"Well... not much..."

"What are your friends li-" he was interrupted by a phone call.

He looked down at the phone on his lap and groaned picking it up.

"What do you want? Didn't I tell you to stop calling this number?" he sounded pissed, "Yes, I'm pissed!"

'Well, that was unexpected.' I thought.

"Leave me alone!" he cut the phone and with another groan, dropped it on his lap. He glided his hand through his hair.

"You okay?" I glanced at him before concentrating on the road once more.

"Yeah..." he sighed, "Sorry for that."

"Who was that?" I had to ask.

"To me... nobody." he stared out the window.

I glanced at him once more. He looked angry. This was new to me because of the three days that I've known him; I hadn't seen him with any sort of angry expression on his face.

I saw him glance at me through the corner of his eye. That's when I realized my eyes had lingered on his face... and that they were worried about him.

I concentrated on the road once more.

He sighed before saying, "For those who know me, they know that I have a hot temper." He sat upright, "I'm easily annoyed and angered." then looked down at his phone, "Sometimes I can't control my anger and end up doing things and saying things that I don't mean." He went on to say, "I'm also the over protective and jealous type..." then he looked at me, "I don't take lightly to people touching and harming things that belong to me."

His serious eyes pierced right through me, I couldn't help but stare back into them. His dark orbs, although deadly serious, still held certain warmth to them. The longer I stared into them, the more I found myself drawn to them; the more I found myself drawn to... Sasuke.

SASUKE POV

The car slowed down and eventually stopped when Naruto turned to look at me. It seemed like he hadn't noticed our sudden halt, heck! I myself hardly noticed!

He stared into my eyes like he was searching for something. His grip on the steering wheel tightened and the nonchalant look he had on his face turned into a frown. He then said the last thing that I would've expected him to say: I love you.

My heart throbbed and my eyes widened. He just... out of nowhere... what is he... I was speechless!

"You are my friend." I felt his hand on my shoulder, "I love you, Sasuke."

His frown, turned into a sparkling grin.

Ever since I met him, I found myself drawn to him. I was fond of him from the very first day. I wanted to-No! I WANT to become close to him. I want to be the person he tells all his secrets to. I want to be the person that makes him laugh and the only person with the capability of truly hurting him. I want his burdens to become my burdens. I want his happiness to be my happiness. I want to be next to him, always, to protect, to care for and to love him. I want to be... I want to be...

"I love you too, Naruto." my hand rested above his, "I want to be your closest friend..."


	9. Chapter 9

**PART 9: ...TO DAWN**

NARUTO POV

"We've only known each other for a couple of days but, I feel like you already are my closest friend." I smiled at him.

My feelings were true; getting to know Sasuke has been really fun. Even though I don't know much about him yet, something about him makes me feel so... comfortable. I want to know each and every little thing about him and I want him to know me...

"Me too..." he smiled at me.

For a moment there was silence between us... a good silence.

A series of car horns honking at us dragged us out of the moment. That's when I realized that my foot rested on the breaks and that we had stopped moving.

'When did this happen?' I wondered settling into my seat before putting my foot on the gas.

...

"So... what are your friends like?" the boy beside me asked.

"My friends... well... they're nuts." I chuckled.

"Do they take kind to strangers?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, they're very friendly. Especially Ino, you should keep an eye out for her." I let him know.

"Why?"

"Oh you'll see..." I smirked.

I saw him frown.

"Don't worry you'll like them. And I'm pretty sure they'll like you too."

He held a sceptical look on his face but gave no reply.

SASUKE POV

The blonde parked in front of what looked like an ordinary brick building.

"Is this it?" I wondered.

"Yap." He opened his door stepping out.

I followed.

"It's not really what I was expecting... I mean... there's no name." I circled the car to examine the building, "And where's the music? I can't hear a sound."

It was an old red brick building; it looked like it's been here for decades!

"What were you expecting, flashing lights and wacky bill boards?" he turned to me after locking the car.

"Well yeah, you said it was an exclusive club. I was expecting to see a long line of people trying to get in and body guards keeping them out."

He chuckled.

"That's not Kurama's style." He led me to the tinted door then opened for me, "Go on in..."

I walked inside to a dark, small hallway with a single tube light on the ceiling emitting a dark blue light. I could hear the bass from the music playing behind the other tinted door at the end of the mini-hall.

I turned to him.

"It's sound proof." I noted.

"Yap!" he smiled leading me down the hall, "Kurama says that noise is pollution so, he got sound proof doors."

He opened the tinted door for me and a wave of cold air conditioning and really loud music hit me like a tsunami. I had to close my eyes to the sudden change in atmosphere.

"Yeah... that's everyone's reaction when they come here for the first time." He pushed me inside before walking in himself.

The entire place opened up, it was huge!

A set of steps with metal railing directed us to the large dance floor. To the left were booths for people to sit in and to the right, the bar. Hanging seats were scattered all around with a podium at each corner of the dance floor.

It was only 6:30, and yet the club was already packed.

"Wow..." was my only possible response.

"Come on..." he took my hand directing me through the crowd to the bar.

"Hey! Naruto! It's about time you got here!" said a brunette male.

"Sorry, we went through some minor technical difficulties on the way here. This is Sasuke." he introduced, "Sasuke, this is Kiba."

"Hi." I held my hand out to the male standing at the other side of the bar.

He had short, rough brown hair and was the same height as Naruto. His most distinctive features were his cheeks.

"Are those tattoos?" I referred to the red upside down triangles on both of his cheeks.

He then looked at Naruto with a grin. Naruto too grinned.

My thoughts then turned to the whiskers on Narutos' cheeks.

"I've been meaning to ask you about your cheeks."

"It's a long story..." said Kiba with a chuckle after shaking my hand, "So long, we don't even remember it!"

"All you have to know is that I woke up the next day next to a peeing squirrel with the most mind blowing hangover ever." Naruto chuckled sharing a high five with the brown haired male.

"I take it you got drunk one night and somewhere along the lines you got tattoos?!" I suggested.

"Yap!" nodded the blonde.

"Doesn't get any better than that." smiled Kiba.

"Kiba is bartender like me." Naruto stated, "He's also one of my best friends."

"You saying that I'm a bartender like you suggests that we're at the same level."

"Oh that's right..." the blonde looked at me, "I'm better than him."

"Don't feed the boy lies." Kiba protested.

"I taught him everything he knows." whispered the blonde.

That very moment a pair arms found themselves around my abdomen, accompanied by a females' voice.

"Hey handsome..." said the voice.

I felt her head rest against my back as her hands massaged my packs. Usually, such gestures would get me heated but knowing that it was a female's touch... already a turn off.

"Ino, let go of him." Naruto tugged on her arm.

"Don't be selfish Naruto, sharing is caring." she said moving her hands up to my chest climaxing my discomfort to a hundred percent.

"Okay." I grabbed her arms and easily pulled them away from me turning to face her as I did so.

She too was a blonde; although her hair wasn't as bright as Naruto's, its sheer length was astonishing. She wasn't unattractive, I'll give her that.

Her choice of attire: 6 if not 7 inch heels and lingerie suggested that her job in the club was...-

"You don't have to be a slut all the time you know..." Kiba commented with a chuckle.

"I'm not a slut dog lover." she reciprocated with a stumble on her feet.

"Ino, this is Sasuke." Naruto took her attention, "Sasuke, meet a drunk Ino."

"I'm not drunk." she protested with a hiccup, "Okay maybe I'm a bit tipsy."

She admitted wrapping her arms around me once more.

"Ino here..." Naruto pulled her off me, "Is a dancer."

"Hah!" came Kiba's interjection, "That's just a polite way of calling her a stripper."

"Listen here you mutt-"

Naruto pulled her into an embrace covering her mouth with his hand.

"When she's in her right mind, Ino is very kind. When she's drunk, like she is now, she turns into a catty seductive version of herself." Naruto explained, "Also, she likes being called an exotic dancer. Call her anything other than that, she'll bite." He then turned to Kiba, "You got that dog lover?"

"Whatever fox-trot..." he rolled his eyes.

"Uzumaki, is there a reason my girlfriend is in your arms?"

I turned to see the voice's bearer. A male, a couple of millimetres taller than me with, what I'm assuming was, shoulder-lengthed hair tied up to a pony tail.

"Nothing to worry about Shikamaru. She isn't my type." Naruto let go of her, "Sasuke, meet Shikamaru. Shikamaru, meet Sasuke. He's my neighbour."

"So you're the neighbour that we were supposed to come meet the other day. To be honest I expected someone a little less... youthful."

"You were expecting a replica of old lady Tsunade." Kiba phrased.

"She was quite attractive for an old lady." He admitted.

Ino cleared her throat.

"Not more attractive than you of corse." Her boyfriend defended.

"Please, Tsunade was way hotter than this slu-exotic dancer."

"You do not want to get on my bad side Kiba." Ino spat before walking off with Shikamaru.

"Whatever..." replied the brunette.

"Shikamaru's one of the body guards." Naruto smiled jumping over the counter to get to the other side of the bar.

I took a seat at the corner of the bar. I did not feel like being bothered by the group of members of the opposite sex, seated at the other end of the bar, staring at me.

"Your face is going to get a lot of attention here." Naruto spoke, "But don't worry a lot of gay guys come here too."

"Great..." I smiled sarcastically.

I had no desire to meet anyone. I had no desire to flirt. The only reason I went to the club was so I could hang out with Naruto, nobody else.

"So what will you be having?" Naruto asked me after putting on his waist apron.

"A glass of water please..."

"This is a bar, not a cafe."

"Do you have anything none alcoholic?"

"There's none alcoholic Bavaria and root beer."

"I'll take the Bavaria."

He nodded.

I watched him grab a glass from the cupboard and place it on the counter before reaching underneath the counter then dropping a couple of ice cubes in the glass. He then took a bottle of vodka and poured the liquid in a shot glass before pouring the amount in a shaker. I frowned at that action then noticed him pour a bottle of Bavaria into the shaker before shaking it. Finally he poured the mixture into the glass with ice cubes, added an umbrella and placed it before me with a smile.

"You spiked it, I saw you."

"You have a problem with that?" his eyes narrowed in a flirtatious manner.

It was only natural for me to respond flirtatiously: by narrowing my eyes and resting my elbows on the counter as I leaned forward with a smirk.

"What if I do?"

He laughed.

"I'm just messing with yah, I know you drink; I've seen your pantry." he said.

"I do, but not this early. We still have the rest of the night." I let him know.

"I get it; you don't want to get drunk." He said.

"Exactly!"

"Well then you came to the wrong place." Kiba said, filling a glass up with beer then placing it before me, "From the group of ladies over there."

I groaned expecting that to happen but I held up the drink with gratitude.

"I don't drink beer." I let him know.

Kiba simply shrugged and went on with his customers.

Naruto then grinned and took the glass, taking a large puff out of it.

"Free drink..." he smiled.

I was about to reply but yet again, I received a phone call. Unwilling to answer, I pulled it out of my pocket then pressed the red button before turning the device off.

"Someone you're trying to avoid?" he asked.

"Ex boyfriend..." I answered taking a sip out of my drink.

"He bothering you?" he frowned.

"I broke up with him yesterday. The guy's a total douche." I explained, "I was instructing a fitness class a couple of days ago and he was flirting with most of my clients, right in front of my face. I obviously confronted him about but he denied it. Yesterday, I caught him in the bathroom, at my club, with one of them. It was bad enough that he cheated but disrespecting my club? I couldn't take it so I dumped his sorry little ass. Now he keeps calling me saying that he wants to get back together."

"How long were you with him?"

"A week..." I replied taking another sip of my drink.

"That's it?" he frowned.

"Yap. That's why I'm not bothered."

"Live it up!" he collided our glasses in a cheer before taking another puff of the beer.

"You know, that was bought for me."

"And now it's inside of me." He grinned.

"That sounded so wrong on so many levels-"

"Naruto-kun!" called one of the seated customers, interrupting our conversation.

"I'll be back." He said responding to the damsel in red dress, "Yeah sweetie, what can I get yah?"

With him being a bartender, his job demanded him to be social in order to get more drinks to sell. So, it was natural for him to call his customers cute names right? And it being a full house and all...

I watched him juggle a couple of bottles then pour them into glasses for his customers. With most of them being female, it gave him a lot of attention. He obviously didn't mind it because, with attention, came tips. But I certainly minded the more customers that sat at the bar, the less time that I got with him.

"You know you can get up and dance right?" he finally spoke to me after almost an hour of putting up a show for his female customers, "I mean, you're in a club, don't just sit there, drink, have fun."

I thought about it and the boy was right, I was in a club, it was time to have fun.

"If that's the case then I'm going to need another drink." I announced.

"One Bavaria coming right up...-"

"Actually, I think I'd like a Brandy." I interrupted him.

He smiled. "Now we're talking."

...

3 hours later I found myself dancing with... actually I wasn't sure. I couldn't really see the person's face, plus, after having 5 glasses of sake you tend to lose a few brain cells-and the random flashing lights and a disco ball didn't provide adequate seeing aid.

NARUTO POV

I was obviously an expert at this whole bartending thing. I mean, I was flipping and juggling bottles without even realizing it. All my attention was on Sasuke on the dance floor, grinding and dancing with random folk. I was jealous to be honest. He was my friend and everybody got the chance to dance with him, everyone except me.

"You're staring again." Kiba brought me out of my glare, for the fifth time.

"Sorry..." I responded paying my attention to my drunkards and drinks.

"No need to apologize. I mean, heck, the guy's attractive. If I was gay I'd probably stare at him too." he chuckled, "Or at myself, whatever makes me feel better."

"Yeah..." was my brilliant response.

"Dude, if you want to go dance, go dance, I can handle things here."

"I have a boyfriend."

"You do? Where is he? I don't see him." teasingly, he scanned the bar, looking under the cupboard, in shelves and a woman's chest chanting, "Naruto's boyfriend? Naruto's boyfriend? I wonder where he could be... oh that's right, he's in the Bahamas!"

"I get it, Kiba." I frowned.

"It's a freaking dance dude, this is a club, it's not illegal... well most of it anyway."

"It's not right."

"It's a dance! What happened to living it up? Sasuke is over there living it up because you told him to and you're refusing to practice what you preach?"

"I have a job to do."

"Go dance Naruto, you know you want to."

I groaned.

"I really want to but... if Sai ever found out...-"

"You've been texting me all week saying that you wish you could find some way to get Sai out of your mind. Here's your chance dude! Grab it! Live-it-up!" he held up two shot glasses filled with what, I was assuming, was tequila.

I looked at the glasses then looked at him. His eye brow was lifted.

I was hesitant but took the shots anyway.

"I'll be back after one song." I let him know as I removed my apron.

"Take your time man."

'Kiba is a bad influence, a very bad influence.' I thought to myself, walking to the dance floor. But he was a bad influence for all the right reasons.

SASUKE'S POV

I didn't really care how I danced and whom I danced with up until Naruto appeared in front of me.

"Naruto..." I said pleasantly surprised.

I felt his hands trail up my chest to my shoulders as he danced to the music.

"Dance with me!" he instructed.

_I see you in the club, you gettin' down yeah,_

_I wanna get with you, yeah_

"I've never seen this side of you..."

Honestly, I had no idea what was going on but he looked so... good. His yellow hair shined brighter than it ever had and his white teeth glowed brighter than the disco lights. This could've just been the sake in me but when his blue orbs met mine my brain shut down and I fell into a trance.

_You're so beautiful..._

_So damn beautiful..._

_You're so beautiful..._

_So damn beautiful..._

"Fine if you don't want to dance with me I'll find myself a new partner." he turned his back to me opting to disappear into the crowd.

Thankfully, my mind returned to its place just in time for my arms to get him in my embrace.

"What did I tell you about leaving your guard down?" I whispered in his ear, my hands on his waist.

"What makes you think I didn't do that on purpose?" he smirked, "So are we just going to stand here or are we going to dance?"

He wrapped his right hand around my neck then placed his left hand on top of mine before grinding our hips together in rhythm to the song. It took me couple of moments to get his rhythm but once I did, I found myself relaxing and enjoying myself.

_I see you in the club, you gettin' down yeah_

_I wanna get with you, yeah_

_I see you in the club, you gettin' down yeah_

_I wanna get with you_

_You're so beautiful..._

_So damn beautiful..._

_You're so beautiful..._

_So damn beautiful..._

NARUTO POV

His warm breath tickled my neck as we danced. He pulled me closer to him so our torsos brushed against each other. Soon I found myself grinding my ass against his crotch. This only made him pull me closer-although I wasn't sure how much closer we could get.

I wanted to know what was going through his mind when he filled the spaces between my fingers with his and wrapped his arm around my abdomen. So I turned around to look at him; I was simply going to ask him.

"Tell me what you're thinking about."

Okay, so I didn't ask him. But it was close enough...

"That depends on what you're thinking about." he replied.

"Well... I'm not sure..." I turned my back to him again.

I was thinking about Sai, and how much I wish it was him I was dancing with right now instead of Sasuke but... it was for all the wrong reasons.

"The only thing that's on my mind right now is you..." he whispered in my ear.

"What about me?" I wanted to know, so I turned back to him.

Our eyes met instantly.

"I'm thinking about how much I-"

"Mind if I have a go?" some chick interrupted looking at Sasuke.

"Actually I-"

"No it's okay." I interrupted him removing my hand from the back of his neck. He looked at me.

I let go of his hand and separated whatever parts of us were against each other.

"I have to get back to the bar anyway." I smiled then made my way off the dance floor.

...

I finally made it over the bar then put on my apron.

"Did you have fun?" Kiba smiled at me.

"Kiba..." I frowned watching Sasuke stand still with his head down in the middle of the dance floor.

"What?" my brunette friend wondered.

"Did I just cheat?" I looked at him.

"You mean your little dry hump moves with Sasuke? No dude, it's called dancing."

"I mean my thoughts Kiba, did I just cheat with my thoughts?"

"That depends on what you're thinking...-"

"Hey!" he called, Sasuke.

He was seated on the seat right in front of me. I wondered when he got there.

"I'm thirsty, I need a drink." he said.

"What can I get you?" I asked him.

"I want something strong... like a martini or something."

"What kind of martini?"

"What kind do you have?"

SASUKE POV

Kiba slid me a martini menu.

"The way it looks in the picture is the way it'll look when we make it." He said.

"How comes the last one doesn't have a picture?" I wondered. It was simply called B.M.

"The last one is a game..." Kiba grinned then looked Naruto, "And it's free."

"What does B.M stand for?" I wanted to know.

Kiba laughed.

Naruto only frowned.

"What?" I asked.

"Naruto created that game, it's been a tradition ever since." Kiba grinned.

"How do I play?" I looked at its creator.

"It's a do-it-yourself martini." He told me.

"That's a game?"

"Order it..." he said to me.

"Is there more to it?"

"You only find out once you order it." Kiba said.

I was reluctant but too curious to say no.

"Give me the B.M." I ordered.

"Alright people clear out!" Kiba announced.

Everyone that sat at the bar moved their drinks away from where I sat. I had no idea what was going to happen. Kiba wiped the counter before Naruto set some drinks before me.

"Pick your drinks and put them in the martini shaker." Naruto instructed.

I did as told.

Once I was done, Kiba got rid of the bottles and set the shaker aside.

"What now?" I wondered.

"Get on the counter pretty boy." said Kiba.

"What?"

"Get on the counter." Naruto instructed.

"Okay." I complied.

I sat on the wooden counter before I was ordered to lie down. I started feeling regretful of my decision but then a shirtless Naruto knelt over me. His red tie was wrapped around his forehead and his hands were busy unbuckling his own belt.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Ask him what B.M. stands for." Kiba chuckled then handed Naruto the mixture that I made in the shaker.

"What does B.M. stand for?" I finally asked.

Naruto grinned shoving the shaker down his pants to his crotch area. Only the lid of the lidded shaker was seen.

"Blow Me."

"WHAT?" I was in awe.

Kiba broke out into laughter and Naruto was quite serious about the game.

"Sasuke, you can clearly see that I'm hard and it's all because of you. So take responsibility and blow me."

My jaw dropped, I couldn't believe what he was doing, what he was saying...

"You asked for it man. Grab his shaft and shake it." Kiba laughed.

"I'm waiting..." he smiled looking down at me, "You know you want to."

He took my hands and placed them on the shaker. 'It's a do-it-yourself martini.' I thought.

"Heck! It's not like my mum's around to see this."

The mass that formed around us cheered as I shook the shaker. Naruto let go of my hands then landed them on my chest. His eyes were pinched shut and I honestly couldn't tell if he was in pain, or if he was enjoying it.

"Don't worry; he's only making it look real." Kiba informed, "Although I'm pretty sure he's enjoying it."

"Shut up Kiba." He hissed balancing himself on his knees once more.

I observed his face and it truly did look like it felt good. Otherwise, he was really good at acting.

NARUTO POV

This "game" was a mistake! Sai had gone on one of his trips and it was just one of those days that I really needed a BJ. I filled a martini shaker with ice and shoved it down my pants to cool myself down; some chick thought it would be a good idea to shake it so she got behind the bar and did so. Ever since Kurama heard about it and how much buzz it got, he decided it would be a thing. He put it on the martini menu, named it B.M and decided that it would be a free drink-that way anyone could have a go.

I never let anyone know that it actually felt good. I just let them believe that I was acting to make it look real but let me tell you, the pleasure was very real. And thanks to my over imaginative brain, the thought of Sasuke actually doing this made it worse. But thanks to Kiba's laughter, I never drifted away from the fact that there are people around us and a martini shaker was what he was holding.

"When do I stop?" he asked.

"When you see fit..." Kiba answered for me.

"What happens after I stop?"

Kiba held out a straw to him, "You suck."

"You're kidding right?"

To my relief, he stopped shaking the shaker. I could finally think straight now that the hard part was over.

"There's a reason it was named B.M you know." I took the straw from Kiba, opened the shaker and tossed the straw in the mixture, "When you're ready."

The boy looked up at me as he sat erect. Even as he placed the straw between his lips, his eyes never wavered from mine. From any angle it looked like he was blowing me because of how short the straw was-Kiba cut it in half. So, I glided my hands through his hair to add to the illusion of a blow job.

Was it weird that just the very thought of Sasuke doing this to me for real turned me on? Was it wrong? Or was it the fact that I just miss Sai so much? Or maybe it was the lust that I felt for him?! It was normal to lust for someone like him, wasn't it? Or are these real feelings and emotions that I feel towards him?! The way I danced with him... am I just over reacting?

"Naruto!" Kiba called freeing me from my bombardment of questions, "I called you three times already man, he's done, you can get off him now."

I hadn't realized that my hands were still in his hair as he looked up at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"You just blew me off, how do you think I'm feeling?" I teased with a fake grin as I descended off the counter top.

"Dance with me?" he asked sliding off the counter.

"I can't leave my post."

"Sure you can..." Kiba threw me my shirt.

"Just one song, please..." he begged.

I did not know what game Kiba was trying to pull but I played along.

"Okay."

Before I even had the chance to button up my shirt, Sasuke pulled me to the dance floor. Unfortunately, we were just about to dance when Kurama walked into the club.

"Shit!" I cursed making my way to the bar before he caught me frolicking around on the dance floor.

I felt bad leaving Sasuke behind but if I upset Kurama, it would mean my head.

...

Another 3 hours had passed and Sasuke was face down on the bar after puking in the bathroom. I offered to call him a cab home but he said he wanted to stay and that he wasn't going to leave till it was time to leave. It's 1a.m. in the morning and he was exhausted. There were very few people at the bar and Kiba seemed to be handling them just fine on his own, so I took the opportunity to take care of him.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked petting his head.

"I'm not sure if I'm sober or if I'm still drunk. And there's a really bad taste in my mouth." He groaned lifting his head off the counter.

"I asked the kitchen to make you something to eat." my hand gently glided through his hair, "There are not many people left; we'll be able to leave soon."

Another groan exited from within him.

"It's okay to fall asleep." I let him know, "You don't have to stay awake."

"Stop trying to get rid of me, I'm not budging." He said.

"It's my job as your close friend to look out for you." I grinned.

He looked at me.

"I will always be here for you." I let him know.

He looked at me surprised at first but it soon turned into a smile before his head hit the counter once more.

...

Finally, at 4:30a.m, we had arrived home. I honestly could've gone a couple of more hours but Sasuke was done for. He wouldn't admit it of corse, but I could tell.

I parked the car in my drive way before we both stepped out.

"You made it! Dawn-ish and you're still alive!" I clapped for him.

"Remind me never to come see you at work ever again, okay?" he frowned.

"Yap." I nodded, "Well, I hope you had a great time either way."

"Yeah I did."

"I'm glad..." I smiled.

"And when we were dancing and you asked what I was thinking about-"

"Forget about it, I was... caught up in the music and my thoughts and I... got... messed up." I interrupted.

"I was thinking about you and how much... how much I've wanted you." He said.

"What?" I frowned.

"This thing that's been going on between us is so... I just... there's something I've been meaning to do."

"What are y-"

A kiss, a kiss interrupted my statement; his lips on mine and his hands on my cheeks. My eyes were closed and I didn't know what to do. I was so shocked that I hadn't realized that I was kissing him back. I hadn't realized that I gripped onto his jacket and it was me that held him in place. Until then I hadn't realized that I wanted to kiss him.

As abruptly as it started, it ended.

"I-I-I can't..." I felt my eyes well up.

"It was my fault, I'm sorry I-"

"No-Sasuke-I'm sorry-I-I, Sai and I-can't... I-I have a boyfriend."

"Oh!"

"I'm sorry-I should've told you-and I-I can't believe-I-I-I'm sorry." I stuttered in a panic before escaping into my house.

I didn't turn around to wish him a goodnight. I couldn't turn around; I couldn't bear to see the disappointment.

I should've told him, why didn't I tell him?

I slammed the door shut behind me then slid down with my phone in my hand dialling Sai's number. I put it to my ear as it rang only to be sent to voicemail.

"Sai, I-I-I... I miss you Sai. I have to tell you something... I'm sorry... I... I love you okay? I love you." I sobbed into the phone, "Please call me back... I love you."


End file.
